Party of Istalian Socialism
Red |political_position=Left |seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației= |governorships= |cabinet_positions= |website=pdsi.ist |youth_wing_(nationwide)=Gioventù Rossa (Red Youth) }}The Party of Istalian Socialism (Istalian: Partito del Socialismo Istaliano) was founded in 4447 by Gioia Garofani, nephew of the former communist leader Ernesto Revara. The PdSI is the official heir to the Communist Party of Istalia, adding to the historical social battles of the previous party a new reformist, democratic and libertarian identity. Cronology Gioia Secretariat (4447 - ) Gioia Garofani was the founder and first leader of the PdSI. Grown with socialist and libertarian ideals, she pushed for the dissolution of the PCI to create a new fully democratical and libertarian subject which could oppose the right tendencies inside Istalia and create a strong political block with the other parties of the Popular Front. Between government and opposition (4448-52) During the 4452 elections, the Party of the Istalian Socialism proved to be the most popular organization inside the Popular Front coalition. After a rapid dialogue with the neo-elected President Bontempi (Radical Alliance), the government to be led by Nicola Maturo of the PdSI didn't begin because of the dissolution of the Partito della Sinistra Verdi, making it impossible for the coalition to form a government. The ambiguos dissolution of the PdSV, a party with an ambitious future, is seen by many militants of the left as an act of intimidation by the extreme right - which, they think, paid for the ending of the PdSV experience - and the first act of the "Years of the lead". That's in the same years that a coup d'etat in Deltara gave beginning to a Socialist regime, strongly supported by the new Communist Party, which entered in the Popular Front right before new elections. In these four years, neither at the government, neither at the opposition, the PdSI managed with the other parties of the left to re-introduce many social conquers deleted by the right: public healthcare was restablishedhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=580309, with a large minimum wagehttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=580611 and the prohibition for the employers to fire any employee after a strikehttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=580615. The "Lead years" (4452-) During the so-called "Lead years", the istalian political scenery saw violence enter inside the everyday discussions. After the September's 4452 attack by fascist militants which killed one communist supporterhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4118&start=1100, the istalian climate saw a rapid worsening. The left led by the socialists accused the right of moral responsabilities inside this first attack, and then, with the months passing, several leftists talked about a subtle international plot to erase the socialist presence inside the institutions. The harshest times began in July 4457, when a bomb exploded in the Romulan National Bank causing 34 death. Three years later, after the election of the PdSI first Republic President, Salvatore Alletta, Istalia saw the biggest political attempt of the era: a bomb attack inside the Bonugna Central Station killed 82 people, with the act being then claimed by a neo-fascist terrorist organization.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4118&start=1130#p140594 The peak of the Lead years came in the July 4464, right few days before the General elections of August, when during his last speech President Alletta was shot dead by the leader of the Anarchist Front of the Combatant Proletarians (FAPC), organization recognised responsible even of the Romulan attack of ten years former, and announced dismantled by Internal Ministry Ugo Chiave, supported by the Head of State; in facts, Allenda spent his presidency in a strong fight against terrorism, which probably led to his killing. Right after the Allenda's death, in a climate of high tension, Chiave was appointed as provvisory President by the constitutional court. Party secretaries PdSI Heads of State PdSI Heads of Government None References